


心结(The Scar)

by Uesuto_Kita (shakalaka)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Mental Torture, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakalaka/pseuds/Uesuto_Kita
Summary: 严重ooc倾向，含语言／精神折磨，遍布粗鄙之语;含雷金纳德·伯奇×海瑟姆背景。双性鳕和深柜恐同渣男参。HS。第一人称。阅读需谨慎。





	心结(The Scar)

我的手指很容易就滑进他的阴道。他的洞很松，还流着水，不知道被谁侵犯过。  
他尽量打开双腿，因为我的动作颤抖着，大概是因为喜悦。  
“这就是你想要的？”我抽出手指，爱液顺着指头流向手心。  
他很想点头，我看出来了，但他不敢。  
“还是说，你想给我生孩子？嗯？跟伺候那些邋遢的刺客喽啰们一样？”  
———  
在谢伊表示忠心，并第一次完成考验后，上校给我讲了他的秘密。那时他这种“特质”我没太当回事，何况他还带着圣殿苦苦寻求的，先行者遗迹的资料。  
“他说他是刺客组织的‘蜂皇’，我们救起他时还怀着孕呢，当然最后孩子没保住。”上校当时这样对我说。  
后来我见过他几面，印象不是很深，他的容貌很难和那些花街柳巷的男妓联系到一起，但是目光总移不开。  
关于谢伊的秘密，我从来没说过。谣言却吹的比北风还快。军队里四处传着，新来的是个叛徒，还是个娼，污言秽语不堪入耳。谢伊作为我的直系下属，不能任由这些空穴来风的说辞肆意发展。我整顿过几回，但收效甚微，过不久类似言语又开始冒头。奇怪的是，谢伊脖子上总有新吻痕，这好像又能证实那些传闻不是胡说八道。我盯着他时他总会下意识地扯扯衣领。  
———  
谢伊对我抱有幻想，这是真的。  
我假装视而不见，但忍不住去猜测:还在刺客时他和多少人做过?怀孕过几次?他享受吗?  
直到一次舞会，大概在圣诞节前后，几乎整个北美圣殿组织和簇拥者都到场了。我和谢伊理所当然受邀赴约。他全程只是默默跟着我，替我推掉一些不必要的邀请，然后两个喝的酩酊大醉，穿着贵族样式的少爷突然围住了他。  
“不去玩玩嘛…”其中一个搭上他的肩，凑近他的耳朵，“海尔森手里的小婊子？”  
谢伊愣了一下，刚想开口，另一个人的手不安分的滑到了下面，他马上闭紧嘴唇。  
“走吧，我们去看看姑娘们跳舞！”  
谢伊回头望了我一眼，他非常期待我能留下他。我假装没看见。  
一种厌恶的情感直冲我脑海，也许他就是这样讨好那些刺客们的，卑微又淫荡，靠着自己的身体给予价值，活得像指缝里抠出的泥。  
这件事之后我经常梦到一些年少时的事情，更多地关于雷金纳德·伯奇。那时的我幼稚的可怕，当他玩弄我时他说只爱我一个，转头却跟其他男妓上床。这个阴影又在我梦里挥之不去，似乎能从门缝里窥见男妓变成了谢伊，一边勾引我一边乞求骑在他身上的刺客把他操怀孕。  
————  
对于男人或者女人或者爱恋和性，我早已经麻木了。谢伊对我的试探使一个畸形的种子在我心里生根发芽。现在我时常会布置一些对于他来讲十分残忍的报复性任务，让鲜血去洗刷我的罪恶感，然后给他洗脑，使他相信这样做的正确性，并拿教团的名义徒增虚伪的正义。  
谢伊总是能出色的完成任务，这我早就知道。我享受这样的掌控感，他从“蜂皇”变成了令人闻风丧胆的刺客猎人，更确切说是教团的杀戮机器。我恭喜他收获了名誉和权力，同时却又对他任人摆布的姿态一阵恶寒。  
————  
莫林根缓缓航行在北极的海面上，天空洒下的极光贴着漂浮的冰块流动。  
一切都结束了。谢伊趴在船头思考着什么事，我拎着一盏煤油灯朝他走去。  
他知道，寻找盒子的下落可能需要耗费一辈子的时间，这就是我们最后一次见面。他想说点什么，最终没有说出来。  
“这是为了教团，也是为了我。”  
“我明白，sir。”  
北极的夜晚异常寒冷，谢伊示意我回房间休息，他接过我手中的灯，默默跟在后面。快到船长室时，我突然转身，盯着他的眼睛，昏黄的烛光在他漆黑的双眼里闪烁。  
“你想做爱吗？”  
“sir？”  
“和我做爱。”  
他张了张嘴，呼吸变得急促，“如果您需要的话…我很乐意。”  
我推开船长室的门，他跟进来锁好。  
谢伊帮我脱掉我的外套，然后脱掉自己厚重的衣服。苍白的皮肤上可以看到一些，新的旧的被凌辱的痕迹。他在我面前有点窘迫。  
“我可能…和其他人不一样。”  
“我知道，门罗和我说过。”  
坐在床边我示意他过来，他跪在我双腿间，扒开我的裤子，开始讨好我的阴茎。他的手指触碰到我时我攥紧了床单。我已经很久没有做过了。  
“你到底被多少刺客上过？”  
谢伊抬头看了看我，整理一下言语。  
“…您见过的，差不多都做过。”  
“真脏。”  
谢伊沉默了，他低下头，继续用嘴卖力地吮吸我老二。一丝怒火窜上头顶，我一把抓住他的头发把性器顶进喉咙，他闷哼了几声，但很快适应了我的胡来，用喉咙挤压我的前端。湿热的口腔唤起了我的欲望，我玩够了，又拉着他的头发把他扔到床上。  
“转过去，我不想看到你的脸。”  
谢伊照做了，像一个雌性动物一样趴着，对着我双腿打开，渴望交配。  
这时我终于看到了，他那个作为女人使用时的器官。  
————  
我的手指在他体内乱搅，又揉搓他的阴蒂，一些体液顺着大腿流到了床单上。谢伊叫得又骚又浪，大概是被调教的，我没兴趣看他表演。我把手指抽出来，把阴茎插了进去，他高兴得直扭屁股，引导我的性器顶开子宫口，求求我把他操到喷水。  
闭上了眼睛，我谁也不想，只是单纯的释放欲望。我按住他的肩膀，用力地抽插他的小穴，冲撞发出的水声充斥整个房间。比起前戏他更喜欢粗暴，或者说已经习惯。  
谢伊快到了，大口呼气，脚趾蜷作一团，跪都跪不稳。我快速顶了几下，他开始哭喊起来，要我别射在外面。最后我满足了他，将前端深深的埋进去，狠命射进他的子宫。

精液从阴道淌了出来，令人作呕。


End file.
